Paw Patrol and Friends / The Queen's Visit
The Queen's Visit Characters. Rex Weathers Chase. Ryder. Rocky. Zuma. Mayor Goodway. Marshall. Rubble. Skye. ---- Story. It had been a week after Chase had fallen down a hole at the beach and got grounded for teasing Rex about his accident. Rex had fallen into the swamp a week before Chase's accident. Rex and Chase were sitting together at the Lookout. Rex: Remmember about that deal Chase. You help me and I'll help you. Chase: Yip. It's only fair. Just then Rubble came along. Rubble: Hey guys! Mayor Goodway is about to make a speech to the town at the Town Hall! Rex: But I can't come. I'm grounded. Rubble: Ryder said that you could come. Rex: Oh okay then. So they all went to the Town Hall. Mayor Goodway was at the front door. Mayor Goodway: Ladies and Gentleman. I am proud to say that the Queen is coming to Adventure Bay for a visit. Everyone cheered! Mayor Goodway: Ryder will choose one of his Pups to drive the Queen here. The Rocky and Zuma began to jump at Ryder. Marshall: I'm too nervious to drive the Queen. Rex: I'm grounded. Chase: Same here. Zuma: Oh please Ryder! Rocky: I want to do it! Ryder thought for a bit. Ryder: Rocky. You can do it. Rocky: Yes! Later on everyone was getting ready. Rocky braved it and had a bath. His truck had been cleaned and he was looking fine. Until, Marshall accidently put his paw in some white paint. He knocked the onto a piece of wood. Marshall fell on the other side of the wood and the paint went all over Rocky and his truck. Marshall: Sorry. Ryder spoke next. Ryder: You look like an iced cake Rocky. That won't do. I must choose someone else. Ryder sent Rocky to clean himself and his truck. Ryder went to find Rex and Chase. Rex and Chase: Please Ryder! Ryder: One at a time! Yes Rex? Rex: May Chase not be grounded? Chase: Same with Rex? Ryder: Hmmm. I think you both are feeling very sorry and deserve a treat. Chase can drive ahead of the Queen. And Rex can Drive the Queen in the Mclaren. Soon the great day came! Everything was now ready! Soon Chase drove up to the Town Hall. Chase: The Queen is here! Then Rex drove slowly in with the Queen in the back seat. Everyone knew the sound of the Mclaren. He stopped at the red carpet. Mayor Goodway and Ryder stood to attention. Mayor Goodway: Welcome Your Majesty. The Queen thanked her and Ryder and asked to see the Paw Patrol. She spoke to Chase first, Then to Marshall, Then Rocky, Then Zuma, Then Skye, Then Rubble, And then to Rex who took her away. Nobody Pups had ever felt prouder than those of the Paw Patrol. The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode